


Our Lives

by IdyllicMari



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdyllicMari/pseuds/IdyllicMari
Summary: Before his last moments, Fu handed the five who came to his abandoned hideout a miraculous before his last moments. He knew that someone was behind this and only the miraculouses could save the planet from this zombie apocalypse. They use it to find out how this atrocity even started and end it once and for all.





	1. Normally,

"When are you getting here, Abeille?" Coccinelle said aloud, fighting off a horde of zombies while Tortaga uses her boomerang to protect her. She couldn't fight and call Abeille at the same time so she asked for Tortaga for a bit more time. Chat Noire was fighting five at a time using her staff, she learned their weak spot and was able to kill them almost instantly. Rena Rouge was shape shifting her flute into a sword temporarily, getting all the zombies that get her way. "Don't forget the map too! We need to see it again to follow it. Did you mark where we went yesterday and what we got from there?" Coccinelle continued on as she heard Abeille's reply. "Everything's under control, I'm coming right now." The connection between them cut off as Abeille needed to use her yo-yo as a form of transportation. Coccinelle turned her yo-yo into a staff which she uses to fight. They were inside a building, the one they were at yesterday because of the map Abeille has at the moment. All the zombies were killed, no signs of the undead anywhere inside. Abeille could be seen outside of the glass walls and they opened the door for her. The door was shut right after and the stick that held the doors together was placed to keep the zombies out.

"Abeille, what held you back?" Chat Noire asked as she was cleaning her staff from all that blood. Rena turned her sword back into its original state, a flute. Tortaga came down as she was standing away from the zombies attacking them on the air using her boomerang. "Zombies were around where I was at, I needed to fight them off to come here." Abeille said, she then took a breath and brought out the map they had from before, "So, now we're at the hotel, we found some keys and the elevator was full of blood. There wasn't much else, but I say we should check all floors just in case," she said as she sat down waiting for everyone to reply to her plan. "I agree, we might find something around here." Rena replied, she sat down too. This got everyone to sit down and plan their next defense. "I'm all for it but we need someone to keep watch and we'd have to split up to cover more ground. This place is huge." Coccinelle replied, she pointed at the sign that was engraved on the wall, "It says there are about ten levels here, so two of us have to do two floors. While the other two have to do four." She continued. "We should search the basement and the roof together, as those places are more prone to bigger enemies and mutants." Tortaga continued where Coccinelle left off.

"That settles it then, right? But, who's staying back?" Chat Noire said, "Oh I know! We should draw straws." She stood up and got to her purple bag, "I have some around here somewhere..." she continued as she looked around in her bag. "AHA! Here! Let's draw straws, whoever has the red tip will stay back." She placed them all in a small cup she found on the ground and everyone grabbed one. "So, who was it?" Abeille asked looking around, trying to read everyone's faces. "It's me," Tortaga said, she stood up, "I'll keep watch," she repeated so that the others would leave. She wanted to actually go up there so bad but tough luck and she shouldn't fight it. Chat Noire got the sticks back and put them in her bag. She left her bag and started playing with her now clean staff as she walked towards the stairs. Coccinelle already left to the first floor, Rena's at the fourth, Abeille is at the third, and Chat is at the second. Tortaga sighed as she took out a photograph of her family, she can't see them now, not ever. She doesn't know where they are dead or alive, or where they even are, she doesn't even know where to begin looking. She sat down against the wall, looking out to see if anything's going to happen. 

Emily and Alex were at the living room of their house that they never really left ever since the apocalypse happened. They had a lot of food from the small gardens they grew together in their backyard and it was an easy life on the outside. They'd be able to live the rest of their lives like this, they already have been doing it this way for a while now and it's going well for them. The one thing that is almost always overlooked was that, even if they look like a happy couple, they both know they started this and he's content with it. He needs those five miraculouses that are circulating in motion, being used by those under that mask, and the many more that they may have. Emily is helping him through this, she's slowly dying because of it, but hides it to fight alongside him and keep him safe. He can be reckless and she knows that, it would hurt her most if he knew what she was going through because of the use of her miraculous. He would tell her to rest and she wouldn't be able to keep an eye on him from then on. 

She sat up, finally back into reality and couldn't find Alex anywhere, she knew instantly where he was and ran to him. She entered the attic but she was breathless, coughing and wheezing so much that she fell to the ground. "Hey, hun!" he said, he saw her state and he immediately had a small frown on his face. He rushed to her side, "are you okay?" he asked in a slightly serious tone, this could be nothing, he's sure of it. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just ran up here to help you. You should tell me you were going to come here," she said, regaining her balance and her power back slightly. "I couldn't do that, you were sleeping." He had a soft smile on his face, betting his trust on her words of her being okay. "Will you join me?" He asked her, holding her hands softly. He loved her company and honestly would work better with her by his side. "Of course," she gave a gentle squeeze to the hands holding hers. "Duusu, spread my feathers!" she chanted aloud, transforming into Pavona. 

Tortaga sees something in the distance as Rena and Abeille come back from searching the floors. She heard their footsteps and decides to speak up on it, "ummm, guys, look at this..." she pointed at that huge mutant in the distance. It literally felt like it was made out of thin air, seemingly like it wasn't created until this very minute! "Have we never seen this before?" Rena asked, wide eyed. Abeille gulped, "Let's wait for Coccinelle and Chat Noire, let's plan how we'll get it down. Even though we've seen stuff like this before, this is twice as big as anything we fought." Rena and Abeille sat down and decided the best course would be is that they somehow make the mutant fall and immobilise him without using much of our powers, to actually use them to attack the monster and find away to get rid of it. Coccinelle and Chat Noire finally come back and Tortaga explained what happened to them and their idea on how to defeat it as it must have another lead like the others did. Everyone agreed with going to fight it and hopefully finding a new clue to what's happening. 

Everyone rushed out of the hotel with their belongings but kept what they had found in the floors inside the reception. Tortaga flew out, Abeille and Coccinelle used their yo-yos to get to higher ground, and Chat used her staff to hop around without getting touched by zombies. "Ugh! I'd have to clean this again!" Chat said as she looked down to zombies touching her staff as it leaves them. Coccinelle laughs at her remark, "how long are you going to clean that? Until this zombie apocalypse ends or when we actually die because you keep cleaning it?" Chat pouts, "I care about the hygiene of my staff, okay?" Tortaga and Coccinelle laugh as they got to the big mutant that is surprisingly not hostile, but it's larger than they thought it was. "Abeille could you put some honey in the front of the mutant a few spaces? This one looks the exact same but bigger..." Coccinelle asked and Abeille agreed with a slight nod. She jumped in front of the mutant, Coccinelle gave her a thumbs up and she begun doing it. Coccinelle went down and tied her yo-yo to two poles, making a wire that the mutant would fall over. Tortaga, Rena, and Chat looked at them in silence. They know what they were doing and they believed in them. 

Pavona fell down to her knees, wheezing and coughing again. She detransformed by default because of how powerless she was. "EMILY!" He fell down to her, "Dark wings fall!" He held her closely, he felt like he lost all his money because of his bet. He denied the thought of her not being okay and that was his biggest mistake. 

They were almost done with the mutant when it suddenly disappeared just as how it was created, out of thin air. They saw a white butterfly and a white feather just fly out, back to how it should be but without Coccinelle's de-evilizing... They went back to the hotel to discuss their next course of action. As they were all confused, no one said anything on the way back. It was totally silent. 


	2. Going Back To Older Times

They got to the hotel and shut the door behind them. “So, that never happened before…” Rena said aloud, knowing what she said is a fact between all of them but she wanted to spark a conversation. “Yeah, you’re right. Does this mean that someone else is still alive, and not just the five of us?” Tortaga said as she was completely lost in thought. “What makes you come to that conclusion?” Chat asked, still looking at the ground, trying to think things through. “Well, the mutants all seem man-made now. They obviously aren’t robots but it seems like, by command, they can all go away.” Tortaga continued, replying to Chat’s question. “You’re right, Tortaga, but who could it be?” Coccinelle asked, even though probably no one here knows who it is, including herself. She felt a sense of loneliness, even though there are people around her. This sense of gloom followed everyone in the room, frowns are contagious.

“Hey! Let’s play a game.” Chat Noire said as she took out her console which was a Sintendo Switch ( ha ha ). “A SINTENDO SWITCH!” Coccinelle said aloud, stars in her eyes as she saw the console with four controllers. “But, we’re five,” Abeille said, stating the obvious. “Is there a TV I can connect it to? I brought the HDMI cables.” Chat said, looking around in the dirty old reception. “Oooh, There!” Rena pointed at the TV covered in blood. “Chat, we need your handkerchief…” Coccinelle said, almost as an order to pursue playing on the switch. “No! You’re not doing this, Nelle.” She held her item close, not wanting it to be enveloped by the blood she sees before her. “Give me that!" Coccinelle scoffed as she held on to the small piece that Chat wasn't holding. Since the piece she held was so small, Chat was easily able to take it out of her grasp. "Now we need to find some tissue that isn't red." The brunette pouted as she looked around. Chat frowned and looked to the other side, after some time thinking about it, "Alright fine, but you have to clean it for me." Coccinelle got excited at the first part, but frowned again. "Fine! let's just get this over with." 

Tortaga tries to smile but this feels familiar to her, the switch in particular. She pushes it aside because she can't do anything about the situation, about _her_. "UGH MY HANDKERCHIEF, IM SO SORRY MY BABY, NELLE WILL GET YOU ALL CLEANED UP WHEN SHE GETS HOME!" Chat shouted in agony at the sight of her handkerchief being all red and damp. Tortaga, Rena, and Abeille all laugh as Coccinelle grabs Chat's damp handkerchief with a disgusted look on her face. That sadness suddenly went away and she truly felt she should enjoy this, as she had an underlying feeling this wouldn't stay for long. "OKAY IT'S WORKING!" Chat said as She ushered everyone to sit closer to the screen, which they all did as they saw the screen light up. "What games do you have?" Rena asked, trying to look through using her controller. "I have a lot of games but they're all in this," she said as she brought out a container where she neatly kept all her game chips. "Oooh! Mario Kart!" Rena exclaimed as she brought out the chip, "Let's have a round of racing, shall we?" Rena said, raising her arm up to share positive energy. "I'll pass actually," Tortaga said, she stood up and stood away from them, "you guys have fun." She looked outside to the sky being blue with clouds out, it was still pretty early but that could quickly change. "I'll go talk to her, I feel like she needs someone right now." Rena said, "You guys go on ahead and play, I'll see what's up with Tortaga." She said as they opened up the game and she sat next to Tortaga, "So, do you not like Mario Kart...?" 

"I love Mario Kart, but Ariane, I mean, my girlfriend and I used to play it so much and whenever I see the game anymore it reminds me of her. The last time I saw her was at our apartment together before everything broke out and I couldn't save her, I was too late, I still have nightmares about it. The thought of losing her to this horde never slipped out of my mind and I relive it almost every fucking night. She was the light of my life and now, she can't even see the light of day anymore. I don't know if she's a zombie or not, but what I do hope is that if this ever fixes itself, I would be able to see her again, run my hands through her hair, and feel her embrace one last time." Tortaga said, her voice cracking like her heart is. She hardly opened up to anyone, especially ones who she didn't even know. "I'm so sorry, Tortaga, but what I can say is that, we're all here to save the human race. You'll be able to see her again, I promise you that. Just believe me." Rena Rouge laid her head on Tortaga's shoulder to show her that she's there for her. 

Alex held Emily in his arms and placed her on their bed, "You need rest, I'll go make you soup. Please stay in bed until I get back." He said, giving her a kiss on her forehead as he left to make her some soup. He headed downstairs and had his phone on him. He decided to make her the soup she liked and got the ingredients he needed. He starts cutting them and was thinking about college, he isn't sure what led him to thinking about it. He knew many people through college, since he was an aspiring artist back then, he signed up to try out work from the college itself to see how things would go, plus they said they'd give him a lower tuition because of it. He was assigned with this girl, he blushed at the thought of her. They stopped talking as often after they finished the project until they were so overworked they couldn't speak at all. He hoped she'd be okay now, after what has happened with the world. He got a bowl and poured the tomato soup he made for Emily. Before heading upstairs he opened his phone to the messaging apps and scrolled down to her name. He gave it a long thought, but decided to give it a shot and message her. She could be alive, he thought to himself. He sent a message and left upstairs with the soup he had prepared for Emily. 

𝙰𝚕𝚎𝚡: 𝚑𝚎𝚢, 𝚜𝚘 𝙸 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞'𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞'𝚍 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜, 𝙸 𝚠𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝙸 𝚖𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚊𝚐𝚎𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚘𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚐𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚏𝚏 𝚐𝚞𝚊𝚛𝚍. 𝙸𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚍𝚘 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜, 𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚖𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚊𝚐𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔.

Somewhere in the world, that phone receiving that message did buzz and she'll see it, whoever it is... 

Anna's phone buzzed for the first time in a while, _who could it be now?_ She thought to herself as she opened it.


	3. How Are You Still Alive?

Anna felt the sun rays outside hit her face and rinsed her eyes to open them. She sat up, slowly looking around her room. Her room is smaller than it ever has been. Since her house was ransacked by zombies she had to run away. Sadly, none of her family members that she knows of made it out alive. The walls were bland, in the off-white color she was often familiar with. She used the kitchen portion of the trailer to make herself pancakes for breakfast. She opened her phone to see Alex's message again. She looked at it with a bittersweet emotion, like she wanted this to happen all along but when the time actually decided to come around, she doesn't know what to say. 

𝙰𝚕𝚎𝚡: 𝚑𝚎𝚢, 𝚜𝚘 𝙸 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞'𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞'𝚍 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜, 𝙸 𝚠𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝙸 𝚖𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚊𝚐𝚎𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚘𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚐𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚏𝚏 𝚐𝚞𝚊𝚛𝚍. 𝙸𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚍𝚘 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜, 𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚖𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚊𝚐𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔.

𝙰𝚗𝚗𝚊: 𝚑𝚎𝚢, 𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍? 𝙸'𝚖 𝚜𝚘 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚢𝚘𝚞. <𝟹

𝙰𝚕𝚎𝚡: 𝙽𝚘𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢, 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝚒𝚏 𝚖𝚢 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞'𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚛𝚎𝚙𝚕𝚒𝚎𝚍. 𝙰𝚗𝚢𝚠𝚊𝚢, 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚍𝚘 𝚣𝚘𝚖𝚋𝚒𝚎𝚜 𝚎𝚊𝚝 𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚛? 

𝙰𝚗𝚗𝚊: 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚍𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚎𝚊𝚝 𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚛?

𝙰𝚕𝚎𝚡: 𝙸𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖.

𝙰𝚗𝚗𝚊: 𝙷𝙰𝙷𝙰𝙷𝙰𝙷𝙰, 𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝'𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙰𝚕𝚎𝚡 𝙸 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎.

𝙰𝚗𝚢𝚠𝚊𝚢, 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚐𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚢𝚘𝚞? 𝙸 𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚜 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞, 𝚖𝚊𝚗

𝙰𝚕𝚎𝚡: 𝙸'𝚖 𝚐𝚘𝚘𝚍, 𝙴𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙸 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚝 𝚖𝚢 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚗𝚘𝚠, 𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚞𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝?

𝙰𝚗𝚗𝚊: 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝?

𝙰𝚕𝚜𝚘, 𝚠𝚑𝚘'𝚜 𝙴𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚢?

𝙰𝚕𝚎𝚡: 𝙷𝚘𝚠 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚠𝚎 𝚖𝚎𝚎𝚝 𝚊𝚝 𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚏𝚊𝚟𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚙 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚎 𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚔 𝚊𝚝?

𝙾𝚑, 𝚜𝚑𝚎'𝚜 𝚖𝚢 𝚐𝚒𝚛𝚕𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍.

Anna looked at her screen, shocked and in disarray. _She truly lost him _this time, if anything, this whole thing shouldn't have mattered to her. But, it still does, her heart is aching and longing for his touch but he already had someone else in mind. After all this sudden emotion, she wanted to refrain from seeing him. But she also thought that this chance my never, ever, come again. So, she hoped that god would let her become selfish for once and see him for at least one last time before she would never see him again. 

This reminds her of the time she forgot her purse and she had to meet up with Alex for the first time. She also got a bad grade on this project that she enjoyed creating and loved the result, but her teacher wasn’t as fond of it as she was. The only reason that refrained her from quitting the job experience work was that it would help with her tuition. She went to the shop and he was already there, she had an image of him that he sent himself and he looked, hotter, in person more than he did on the phone. She sat down where he did and there was some awkward silence.

“So, what did the bear say when he was offered some dessert?” Alex asked, jokingly, trying to light up the awkwardness surrounding them. “What did it say?” She asked, with no sense of interest because her day has been going horribly thus far. “It said ‘sorry, but I’m stuffed!’” Anna began to laugh at how dumb that joke sounds. “I couldn’t help but laugh at how stupid that sounds.” She tried taking a breath to continue talking but her ribs began to ache. “Okay, okay, I need to calm down. Thanks for that, I had a horrible day so far and that dumb joke cheered me up.” She wiped a tear from her eye because of laughing so much. “Do you wanna talk about it?” He asked, even though she might not agree to it.

“I guess that’s fine with me. So, I had a video game project that was due today and I handed it in as per usual. I also had to demo the game in front of my whole class, I thought I did pretty well but my professor seemed less than impressed and gave me a pretty bad grade. It was a girl who teleported to a sort of a wonderland-esque world and she has to blend in with the others and travel to go back home. I know the motive is kind of clique but I’m still on some of the early stages when it comes to the story of the game.”

“Can I see what you made?”

Anna opened up her laptop to the fully finished game, she turned the laptop screen to him and he started playing it. She tried to guess what he thought of it using his facial expression but to no avail, it was no use. The sound of winning the first level finally rung and he was quite happy to win. “Can I try more than one level? I want to see more of it.” He asked

“Go ahead, they’re only five though. I wanted to work on it even after the project but because of the discouragement from my professor, I lost all my motivation to do so.”

“Oh, that’s too bad...” He turned the laptop back to her and she shut it off. “That was amazing! You have a knack for this type of work and I don’t know how your professor didn’t see that in this project. If you want to, I’d honestly reconsider to keep working on it and find a way to actually do so because it’s that good. I truly enjoyed playing those levels.” 

“Wow, that’s actually... really nice of you, thanks. Oh also, what are you studying?”

"I'm studying art right now."

"That's awesome! I wish I could draw." 

"Actually, stay there." He said abruptly. She was confused but didn't say anything. He took out his sketchbook and began drawing. She watched him as she did that, scared that she might've moved and that'd ruin it. She could see the light of the sunset that was behind her as he continued drawing. This respite was a moment of solitude to her, she saw what was around her, a beautiful plaza with a wonderful fountain in the middle. Their seats were right next to the walking citizens and tourists. "Here," He handed her a paper of a simple sketch he drew of her with the sunset behind her.

She took that same paper out of her bag, kept it with her through all this time.

𝙰𝚗𝚗𝚊: 𝚘𝚔𝚊𝚢, 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚝 𝚖𝚎 𝚒𝚗.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one's kinda boring but this is to show that this ship also has depth coming in with it. I also wanted to explain and explore how much this 'love story' could go so this was kinda practice. Tomorrow will have more characters, more tea, etc involved. Now be torn in what you ship, MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I would've kept it till tomorrow but I couldn't stop thinking about it sooo yeah.


	4. There Are More Of Us

Coccinelle and Rena Rouge were fighting alongside each other while the Chat Noire gets the scroll placed inside a box. Whoever started this mess sure is playing with the team of five like toys. Tortaga and Abeille were following Chat to protect her from harm. A zombie crawled to her black boot, staining her black boot with the color red and it was crawling up, "Goddamn it! I'm going to reek after this!" She scoffs as she perfusely kicks the air to get the zombie off her foot. "Chat, focus! I don't think those two can hold on much longer down there." Tortaga said as she looked at the two below, fighting the horde to make way for Chat to get back down. Tortaga could've done this job with ease but Chat insisted to get the scroll herself and no one objected. "Got it!" Chat bubbled which brought Tortaga back into reality. Chat jumped down and caught her fall using her staff. "Let's go," Coccinelle said, which signaled them to run for it. They entered the same hotel reception which they call their headquarters now. They shut the doors behind them and sat on the ground in a circle.

Chat opened it as she was the one holding it. It spoke about the miraculouses and how many they are, and about the Ladybug and Chat Noir before them. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng..." Coccinelle said aloud, "Adrien Agreste, huh?" Chat Noire said aloud at the same time. "Do you know him?" Coccinelle asked, "No, did you know her?" Chat Noir turned it back to Coccinelle as she had nothing to offer, "Not at all, they came before us, after all." Coccinelle replied, she was certain she saw both names somewhere before but brushed that thought away. She couldn't have known them, not in the slightest. They continued reading and they learned that Adrien's father and his father's assistants were the villains that caused the troubles in Paris, as Hawkmoth and Mayura. Coccinelle's head was ringing in pain, something told her she needed to keep that scroll with her. 

"Hey, can I keep this scroll? I can decipher it and tell you guys all it has to offer. Something tells me I have something related to it. I need to go as well, I have to do something else as well." Coccinelle asked, she didn't want to take it and go. They were a team after all. "I guess that's fine? I don't see the problem with that. Does anyone object?" Rena asked as she closed it up. "No objections, but what's so important that you have to leave now?" Chat asked as she held Coccinelle's hand, there was concern in her green eyes that were transformed into some similar to a black cat. Coccinelle held Chat’s hand back, she looked into her green eyes. She then quickly sighs and made up a lie to cover up her civilian life and wanting to learn more about the scroll, "I just need to get supplies before the sun goes down. I'm low on food and shampoo." She said as she stood up. The brunette placed the scroll into her bag and wanted to jump out as soon as possible. "Good job today! You guys could continue without me or just end it now. I don't mind, just let me know what happens tomorrow." Coccinelle said. She throws her yo-yo and dashes out. Leaving her teammates behind to do whatever they want.

She got to the supermarket she usually gets her food and other supplies from. She looks at the time through her yo-yo phone and it seems she has time to change. She grabs her favorite snacks like Pocky, chips, and other things and places some money on the counter. She feels bad just stealing things even though no one's actually there. She quickly heads out for the trailer she calls her home. Anna enters the trailer and detransforms inside the trailer. The brunette places the food into the fridge or the cabinets, depending on where that should go. She opened her cabinet and grabbed her favorite red dress that her mother got for her before everything crumbled down. It was especially for the winter, as it was rolling around and it was cold, she decided to wear it. 

It had a small cape that should be draped on the top, it could be tied on so it wouldn't fly away and as it was an off the shoulder dress, it could fit for when the days are warmer or colder than they should be. She wore some black pumps and styled her hair to look pretty. She wanted to look her best in front of him, he was who she liked, after all. She used her bike to get to where she needed to go, which was Fizzy Cups. They used to work together a lot there, they would meet up and just do this project all day long together. She misses those days and hopes he does too. While was riding her bike, her phone buzzed and it was from him. Her heart skipped a beat as she knew he was there. She tried gaining momentum but she was trying to lose the trail of zombies behind her, which wasn't hard as zombies were slow. 

She got there and saw him standing, her heart fluttered at the sight of him. Her eyes glanced at his light hair, emerald green eyes, and the way he stood. She was in love again, but he wasn’t available and she wasn’t going to do anything that she can’t do. She could never do that, she would never bring herself to. He looked back at her and waved, she waved back with a bittersweet smile. Alex saw zombies rushing behind Anna and he grabbed her arm and pulled her inside so that they wouldn’t come in here.

“Are you okay?” he asked politely, looking outside to see the zombies moving away from the door they completely shut.

”Yes, I’m fine.” She replied, nearly out of breath because of how much has happened without her being actually ready. 

Now that they were face to face, they don’t actually know what to say anymore. They haven’t seen each other in so long, they lost their abilities to communicate the way they used to. 

“You look different, in a good way, of course.” He said, not looking at her, he didn’t wanna show her his face.   
  


“R-really? Thank you. I, for one, can say you haven’t changed a bit. Frankly, I’m glad you didn’t.” He turned around to her at the sound of her voice. She looked at him and smiled, he smiled back.

Emily sat back at home, she knew he was leaving. She saw him leave and he told her where and when and what he would be doing when he’s out and about. She trusts he’ll be alright, but she decided to do something without him. The petite master in disguise stood up and entered the chamber with the massive window, and transformed. Pavona decided to create a pocket sized mutant that would grow when exposed to outside air.

“Go, my mutant, and find me those miraculouses!” She blew it away and it massively grew from there. She watched it wreck havoc on some buildings and paid it no mind, she wanted those tiny pieces of jewelry, but why would she want it? Who knows.

Alex and Anna begin to catch up a lot more. They clicked again and it began to become easier for them to talk. She talked about her family before the apocalypse and he talked about what he remembered about his own parents. Suddenly, they hear a roar from afar, the ground begins to shake at a predictable manner and the shakes become closer and closer until they feel it right next to them.

”What is that?” She looks outside and sees a big shadow, “holy shit,” she murmered. Alex didn’t comprehend her reaction and so he walked up next to her. “He’s going to walk over the building, get out!” He opened the door and pulled her out.

”Something is about to happen.” 

“What?”

”Now!”

Some wood was about to fall on Alex. Anna looked up and saw it.

”Move!” She said as she jumped into him to make him step aside. She got captured instead.

Alex looked back at her wide-eyed. He was confused and didn’t know what to do. He ran towards where she was kept.

”It’s okay, just go. They’re coming anyway.”

He looked back at the horde of zombies coming. She wanted him to leave so she can transform into Coccinelle and leave. She looked into his worried eyes and saw small individual hearts inside. Anna opened her mouth to begin asking but he just looked down and ran off.

”Now’s my chance!” She wants to say the words but sonething’s bugging her inside, something’s wrong. Somebody is _watching_. She kept calm and just stayed where she was. The zombies were putting their hands out but seemingly cant reach her. She just stood in silence as she can’t do anything until something happens. 

Low and behold, someone shows up in the distance. He was wearing purple, blonde hair, green eyes. He had a mask on, and a staff. He was a _miraculous holder_. He looks like the one in the book, ‘_Hawkmoth_’. 

he jumped down, “you’re safe now.” He said as he killed off all the zombies in his path. He was eerily silent. When he got to her, he broke the wood that surrounded her and picked her up to get her somewhere safer. 

“Ah, my bike’s right here.” She pointed at her blue bell bike and he placed her there. 

“Get back home now, you wouldn’t get lucky as you were today.”

”Yessir. Thank you for that.” She gave him a soft smile as she rode her bike back home. She was troubled at the fact that she now knows one thing. 

_They are not alone._

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS JUST FANFICTION WITH A DASH OF FRIENDSHIP! It's us just having some fun so I hope none of this offends anyone. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.


End file.
